Emotionless
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: Draco can't take all the feelings inside him and decided to do something about it. What happens when the Slytherins noticed something wrong with their leader and starts blaming Harry for it? Voldermort is dead, more details inside.
1. A Conclusion

******AN: Voldermort is gone. Sirius and all the other never died, at least the major characters at least. I can't seem to find a way for Dumbledore to actually not die since he's cursed, I could never keep up with the oringinal plot line. Anyway, this is only something I did for fun, whether you like it or not doesn't matter. But I would be grateful if you pointed out flaws, thank you.**

"Draco, you're staring again. What's wrong?"

Draco shifted his gaze to Pansy for a while before moving to his dinner. It's no secret to Pansy, Blaise, Gregory or Vincent about what's on his mind, despite what the other students' thinks that they are just Draco's pawn or lackeys, they are as close as what he can consider as close friend, they're always the ones to stand by him no matter what. He really regretted not treating them better when they're younger, he didn't deserve their friendship.

"Nothing Pansy, I'm just thinking about something." Draco replied with a shrug, continuously playing with his food using his fork.

"Something or someone, Draco? I know you feel guilty, we all do, but we can't just walk up to him and start being friendly with them, they'll think it's a prank or we're messing with them. Try not to overthink things." Pansy could only sigh and place her hand on Draco's shoulder trying to comfort him; it's the biggest amount of affection shown in public that Draco is willing to accept.

"Yeah, it's no use overthinking things; all we can do now is just stop terrorising and ignoring them. I'm sure they're grateful enough besides, I doubt they actually wanted to associate with children of Death Eaters…" Blaise place a bite size piece of meat into his mouth and swallowed it before continuing, "I personally think that they are already generous enough that they are still willing to let us go to Hogwarts after all that's happened." both Gregory and Vincent could only nodded in agreement at the statement.

_We are not worthy anymore. __**I'm not worthy.**_

Draco stood up suddenly shocking his friends, nobody turned to look when Draco went out to the hallways except for the Slytherins with worried expression on their face. Pansy stood up wanting to go after Draco only to be stopped by Gregory's outstretched hand, Pansy turn to see both Gregory and Vincent shaking their heads at her. She could only sit down and trust the two's instinct, they did, after all, spent most of their time with him in school.

"Let him go Pans, he needs some time to think. We'll check on him after dinner if you're still worried." Blaise tried to reassure her, Pansy only nodded and quietly returned to her dinner.

XxxxxxxxxX

Draco strolled around the castle without a destination in mind. How many times has he walked past the same hallway he already miss count. He could remembered the first time his Hogwarts's letter arrived, the excitement and happiness of being able to learn magic properly and knowing that the person he met and talked to at Madam Malkin's was actually Harry Potter, the person he had looked up to, other than his father at the time, ever since he heard stories of him defeating the Voldermort from his mother. And the anger, sad, disappointment and confusion when Potter refused his offer of friendship during his first year, the first person he ever tried to make friend with, not under his father's influence or orders, had rejected him. He didn't get it; he was just following what his father had told him, where did he go wrong?

Later, all those feelings just seem to turn to hate in the following years assuming Potter deem him not worthy of his friendship. Now all he felt was jealously towards the brunette, he envied that he is well-like by everyone, a bright future which he was sure he would never have, a loving and proud family even if his parents are dead, something he would never have no matter how hard he tried, have friends that he can always count on unconditionally, sure he has friends too but he know that he doesn't deserved it, not when he treated the four of them like trash in their younger years. All the professors, except Severus, favour the saviour and are quick to dismiss the Slytherin, more especially after the war. As if they asked for their parent to be Death Eaters, or that they wanted to be one. Did anyone even give them a chance and the choice to choose? The other three houses see them as enemies, and they wonder why Slytherins only care for itself but thanks to that, the Slytherins are more united as ever now.

He hated it. To be more specific, he hated emotions. He hates how he felt humiliation when fake Moody transfigured him into a ferret, anger when Potter rejected him, depression when he was crying in front of Moaning Myrtle who he still remained friends with, fear when under orders by the Voldermort to kill the Headmaster, even the happiness that made him weak towards the harsh conditions he had to lived with.

**He ****hated**** every single one of them.**

Draco stopped at the edge of the Astronomy Tower and sank down to the floor crying, cursing all the emotions that made him human bubbling within him. Why must he have all these emotions, didn't his father already made it clear that all emotions are useless? Why did he have to suffer all these unnecessary things? He was sure that he could survive even without his emotion, no one would care.

Draco stayed up in the tower until 15 minutes before curfew, before returning to the Slytherin common room. Ignoring every one of his friend's questioning and headed straight for his bed, immediately letting the darkness consume him as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Blaise, I'm worried for Draco. Did you see how he literally drifted back to his room? He seems paler than usual, and there's redness in his eyes…" Pansy shook Blaise's arm, hard, while keeping her gaze at room Draco just went in.

"Any paler and he could've competed against the ghosts, and Pans, your eye is going fall out anytime soon if you don't stop gawking at the door." Blaise gave a small chuckle and pried Pansy's death grip off him before she grabbed any harder.

"I mean it, Zabini! Stop joking about something this serious." Pansy gave Blaise a whack to the arm and started walking in circles in the common room.

"Geez, stop worrying over Draco for every small thing he does, woman! He's not a kid anymore. You think I'm not worried for him too? He's been acting different ever since after the war and it doesn't take a genius to see something is bothering him. It's useless until he's ready to talk to us himself; we just need to be there when he's ready to open up." Blaise retorted, nearly screamed, annoyed at Pansy's constant nagging.

"You better wish you were right Blaise. I can't stand to see him like this." Pansy almost growled at Blaise's tone with her.

Draco was like a little brother to both her and Blaise; they've known him since they were 3 under the introduction through their parents, during their school years it's always Draco looking out for them, all of Slytherins, whenever Professor Snape is not around to help them. More than their own parents, seeing as all of them are busy worrying and preparing over Voldermort's revival.

Untrue to the rumors, the Slytherin are really like a family as the Headmaster wanted them to be, whenever they had the time, all the Slytherins from first to seventh years will all gather for some bonding time, and Draco was always the one entertaining, encouraging and making even the worst of terms House mates get along. To the Slytherins, Draco was like an irreplaceable leader, the string that binds all of them together, they treated him as someone they could trust, more than the Gryffindor loving Headmaster they have. Now that their leader has change after taking the weight of being a Death Eater for all of them, it's their turn to return the favour. But for now, they could only watch from afar, above the darkness that Malfoy has created for himself.


	2. A Solution

**AN: Wow, I actually finish writing a second chapter. It's a shock to me since, well, my plot bunny always leave me after chapter one so it's a miracle that I even finished it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got some of the info off Wiki.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I can't write in a British style let alone proper English.**

"I tell you, Malfoy is up to something and it's definitely not something good." Ron spoke out of a sudden at the table, casting a few glances at the Slytherin's table, while Harry and Hermione sat down at the table and began stacking up their own plate with food.

"Ron, you think everything Malfoy does is 'not something good' as you said." Hermione drawled, "Which is true, and you know it." Ron immediately countered.

"Just sit down and eat your breakfast, you still need to finish your Charms homework that's due tomorrow. Don't you come begging to Harry and me to help you when Professor Flitwick assigns you more work for not finishing it." Hermione stated, picking up her toast.

"I'm afraid I'm going to agree with Ron, Hermione. He's been acting strange for awhile. Not that I complain about all the peace and quiet, but don't you think-" Ron cuts in at this point, "See, even Harry agrees. And it has nothing to do with his obsession with Malfoy." He snickered with a hint of mocking tone in it.

"I do not have an obsession with him. How many times do I have to repeat this?" Harry countered, two of the Golden trio started debating. More like arguing, from Hermione's point of view.

"The two of you are acting like 12 years olds, why can't the both of you just accept that maybe Malfoy has already changed and he's the one who always used to call me lots of vile names, honestly." Hermione spoke as if she were talking to children younger than her and was scolding them for their behaviour.

Both the boys shrunk down into their seat, embarrassed, "Maybe you're right Hermione; maybe I just can't get rid of being a little paranoid. I can still hardly believe Voldermort is really gone." Harry immediately apologizes, the others still shudder at the name, but he clearly knows that he's not convinced, whereas Ron did the exact opposite, voicing out his exact thoughts.

"Grow up Ron, besides; actually he was there with me in the library while I was studying." In hindsight, she should have waited until Ron had swallowed, as Harry, sitting across Ron and Hermione, ended up covered in the pumpkin juice Ron intended to drink.

"What?! I'm so sorry Harry." Ron spat his pumpkin juice out, and then went to apologize to the pumpkin soaked saviour before facing his girlfriend. "Not like that! I meant I saw him in the library studying. There were only the two of us." Hermione retort at her boyfriend, shaking her head at the both of them.

Harry doesn't need to use divination to foresee an argument between his two best friends coming. Something just never changes, no matter what the circumstances.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Where are you going Draco?"

"The library Pansy, must you ask every time?" Draco replied irritated, the girl would always ask the same question every time he left the group, he can't even go to the restroom without everyone knowing.

"She's just concern after that stunt you pulled on Monday, Drakky-kins. Don't want you go around scaring the shit out of first years with your ghostly abilities; you can already do that just fine." Blaise chuckled.

"Yes, mother." Draco drawled, rolling his eyes as he pick up his bag.

"Hey! If anyone's the mother it's Pansy. Do I look like a woman to you?" Blaise retorted, giving an insulted look, contradicting the grin on his face.

"Then who are you, my father? I'll admit you two would look great together." Draco smirked; his best friend's attempt at hiding his affection towards Pansy is way below his usual performance level. He was surprised she haven't seen the signs yet, he also had enough of Pansy's constant nagging about Blaise on some nights and his best friend's complaint on how Pansy can't seem to get the hint, kind of reminds him of how Weasley and Granger used to act. It seems that he has taken Potter's role being the mediator; the only thing being that he was nothing like Potter…

"W-what?" Both of them stuttered and the other Slytherins snickered at the situation. Draco only grinned further, "Oh don't worry about me, mother and father. I'll be sure to return to my room before curfew, wouldn't want poor me to wander into your private moments." By then, all the Slytherins were snickering, laughing, congratulating Pansy and Blaise or happy that their leader was back to normal. The table's atmosphere was finally like before, carefree, and naturally the other houses can't hear them, not when they cast a special _Silencio _on their table, only letting sounds from leaving without the words.

Both Pansy and Blaise wasn't sure whether to be mad or happy at their friend for spilling out their-not so secret to the rest of the Slytherins-secret, but both faces clearly says that they wanted to talk to Draco later, whether he like it or not. The person in question only waved it off as if it was nothing and strolled out towards the library, the grin immediately dropping as soon as everyone was out of sight.

Draco went to the usual table in the library, at the corner in the back, whenever he had the time without making it suspicious to the others. He took out rolls of parchment and began taking notes from the thick, ancient books he managed to dig out from the restricted section without Madam Pince ever noticing. He wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing.

By the end of the day, he was almost done with his theories; soon he will be able to work on the next step. Draco lifted his head just in time to see Granger coming through the door, surprisingly with Potter and Weasley, sitting at the usual place he always saw her when she was in the library.

When their gazes met, Ron gave a look of disgust at Draco which Hermione rewarded him with a jab to his side. Turning back to look at Draco, she gave a nod in recognition in his direction earning her confused looks from both the boys next to her. Draco nodded in return; a part of them had began respecting each other due to the long hours from sitting in the library together, sometimes they even helped each other in their research, without revealing what they are working on of course, their house are still rivals. If Draco had to label her under anything, it can only be acquaintance and schoolmate, nothing more.

He packed up all of his things and left the library, he'd need to make a trip to his Godfather's office before going to the Dungeon.

"Professor Snape, are you in?" Draco knocked while calling the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. Since Professor Slughorns has taken the Potions position, Severus stayed as the DADA Professor. The students saying that the curse is finally lifted since Voldermort is dead.

"Come in Draco." Upon hearing the reply, Draco stepped into the office. Even if Severus is not the Potions Professor anymore, he's still a Potions Master; Draco was not surprised when he saw a cauldron bubbling on a separate table near his Professor's desk.

"I suppose this is about what you've said to me this Tuesday?" the same voice came from behind a door and step out a thin man, though his skin was starting to look a bit healthier after the war, dressed in flowing black robes which made him resemble "an overgrown bat", at least that's what Draco heard and he couldn't agree more. He had shoulder-length, black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

"Yes, I've worked out every possible outcome and fixed every possible problem it would create. I was hoping you could take a look at it before I start on brewing the potion." Simple and straight to the point, he knows his Godfather doesn't like wasting his time. He walk in front of the desk and handed all his parchment to the Professor.

After reading everything, Severus only sighed "Draco, are you sure you want to go through with this? I've only given you that book to improve on your potions though it has never occurred to me that you would want to use any of it. If there's anything you need to talk about, you can always talk to me." Severus said softly in a gentle tone, as if Draco will break if he said the wrong word, in a way which will probably shock all the students for they have never seen their Professor showing any emotion. He was often depicted as being cold, calculating, cynical, rigid, malicious, bitter and sarcastic by the other students, though Draco knows that it was a facade, just like his Malfoy mask, to hide behind. They have never seen the real Severus that always shows whenever there's only the two of them. The Severus Draco knew since young was caring, intelligent, definitely his role model, and would do anything to keep the ones he loved safe. His Godfather was always the one taking care of him when Lucius and Narcissa were too busy to care for him, his parents doesn't trust House-Elf to do it. Other than him and Lily, Potter's mother, Draco has never known any other person that Severus cared for enough willingly to risk his life.

"No, the reason I even tell you about it is that I trust that you will not tell anyone and respect my decision. Please, Severus, don't make this any harder for me." Draco trying to make his Godfather understand that he wanted to do this.

"Alright, just know that if you ever needed an ear, you know where to look." Severus handed the parchments back to Draco, a little reluctant, but it was his choice he can't keep making decisions for him.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, Hermione, when are you friends with ferret face?" Ron demanded, looking cross as he waited for his girlfriend to answer.

'Here we go again…' Harry thought, seeing Hermione clearly not impressed with his boyfriend.

"He has a name you know, Ronald. And I wouldn't consider us friends, we're more like study partners." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Partners?! So you are friends with him!" Ron shouted, outraged. Harry quickly bring his hand over to the red head's mouth, trying to stop Ron from causing too much noise, Madam Pince doesn't go easy on noise makers.

"Did you even hear a single word I've said, Ronald? I've already said we're just studying together." Hermione countered, glaring sternly at her boyfriend.

"So you're helping Malfoy now, is that it?!" The red head shouted after prying Harry's hands away from his mouth.

"Stop it Ron, we can continue this conversation back in the common room. Madam Pince looks ready to throw us out." Harry seeing Madam Pince glaring at them, tried to reason with his friend, pulling him by the arm, before it escalates.

"Argh, fine." Not wanting to feel the librarian's rage, Ron reluctantly calms down, for now. "But you owe us an explanation when we get back, Hermione." With that he stomps out of the library.

"I'll try to calm him down for you Hermione. But Ron's right when he says that you owe us an explanation."

"I know, Harry. Thanks for not overreacting, but Malfoy has changed. I think even he deserves a second chance." Hermione said, tired from the arguments.

"Take the time to rest Hermione; you can explain it all to us later. Right now I have a hot head to cool for you, but I can't promise to change the colour." Harry joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Harry. I'm glad at least one of you two has matured." Hermione sighed and went deeper in the library to her safe heaven of books.

**AN: Alright! Please review and tell me what you think. Is it clear enough about what's happening and etc. please do not hesitate and tell me. I don't know when I'll be updating again but I'll still try... There's one more thing I'd like to add. This may suddenly turn into romance or something, it will depend on my brain I guess, what do you guys think? So I suggest having mental preparing if you don't like yaoi.**


	3. A New Start

**AN: I actually had this done for awhile now, blame the internet for it being late. It's so lagging that I'm about to pull out my hair! For those who fav and follow the story, I thank you again. I'll try to continue this for your sake and a little of mine too :) Not much of the plot has progressed but I won't spoil it for you now, you'll just have to read it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Last I check, I do not own Harry Potter. Must I do this for every chapter?**

"Back off Zabini, I need to talk to Draco!"

"As if it's anything other than useless gossip, I also need to talk to Draco, its important!"

"Mine's also important! It will definitely be way more important than anything you guys can actually talk about."

"Says who?! Besides, I saw Draco first, wait for your turn Parkinson!"

"Have you never heard of the phrase 'Ladies first'? You can talk to him later; you two share a room for goodness sake!"

"Strange, I can't seem to recall that! Its all the more reason I talk to him first since it's easier that we share a room."

"You can have all of his time later when you go in then! Right now I need to talk to him."

Gregory, Vincent and all the other Slytherins that were in the common room, more were coming out of the rooms if the yelling were anything to go by, could only stare with amusement at the strange scene of their leader being used as rope in a tug a war battle between Pansy and Blaise.

Draco has both of his arms, one in each of his two friends, pulled on hard. Really hard. Draco was close to screaming in pain if they don't stop moving further away from each other, adding in their death grip and yelling in his ear, this might even be worse than the time he got an hangover in the morning, by accident during a party of course. He could feel a headache coming later on if they don't stop this instant.

"That's it!" Draco all but yelled out loud and used all his strength to pull his arm away from both of the Slytherin. "Both of you better sort it out between yourself before involving me in your any of arguments!"

"But Draco-" Both of them started at the same time, but was cut off by Draco.

"And if this is about the crush you have on each other, then isn't it a good thing?" Draco added sarcastically, "The both of you already like each other, what more do you need me to complain about?" The older Slytherins snickered while the younger Slytherins were a little scared seeing Draco snapped for the first time, Draco have been quiet since the start of school year, now they know why the Malfoy was feared for different reasons.

Pansy and Blaise look as if they were going to argue back before Draco cut them again. "Gregory, Vincent!" Draco called in a tone he used when he was ordering the two in public. Both of them immediately stand up from his orders, trying to look for hints what their leader wanted them to do.

Only when Draco walked to a spare room and move to open the door, did they realised what he was trying to say. Both immediately grabbed Pansy and Blaise by the arm and shove them in the room and close the door before they can retaliate, Draco cast a locking spell on the door.

"I give you till Morning to either kiss and make up, make out is fine, just make sure you put a Silencio on-" The others snickered while the two in the room blushed, "Damn you Malfoy, you are so dead when we are out of here!" they screamed.

"Quiet, I'm not finished." Draco shrugs their threat off. Gregory and Vincent chuckled; the only person they won't go all out is Draco, so those are only empty threats. They both know that the locked up Slytherins care too much to try something now, it's written on their face, when Draco still has not quite recovered from the war.

"Or you could just ignore each other till morning and miss the opportunity to finally confess." Draco said, emphasis on the word 'finally', "The two of you are so clueless to each other's affections, I swear, the two of you may even be worse than Weasley and Granger." They all laughed, the two Gryffindor are nicknamed 'Clueless Couple' by the Slytherins, seeing that it almost took them at least four years to finally see that they wanted to be together, and an even longer time to actually get together. If you are even worse than them, then it's clear that you're a failure in romance, which doesn't sit well in your reputation.

"We resent that!"

"Whatever you say," Draco turned to the other Slytherins, "How much do you want to bet that they will confess, better yet, when they will start?" He smirked at the last part, clearly indicating something different. Bets were immediately made and quiet relieved sighs were heard through out the common room, their leader is definitely better.

Draco flops down heavily on his four poster bed, his arm covering his tired eyes 'It feels tired trying to hide your real feelings…' He close the green curtains around the bed and sit up in the middle of the bed, laying out his parchments, he started preparing for the potion he intend to brew, listing off ingredients and time he has to brew since he still needed to attend classes. Not bothering to put up any privacy charm knowing that all students are probably asleep by now.

He chuckled at the thought, 'Strange, that's what I've been doing since the start of my school years and yet I'm only suffering the effect now. Maybe it's because there's nothing to lose…' Finishing the final preparation, Draco packed up his things into a small bag which he has cast an extension charm on. He often wonders what would happen if his father had given him this potion he was going to brew, in the past before he came to school, would he still be unable to kill the Headmaster and do all the cruciatus curse on the muggle-borns at that time? That was the only question plaguing him all night when he went to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Has Ron calmed down enough?" Hermione asked Harry when she met him in front of The Fat Lady portrait.

"Yeah, I have a hard time doing too. Ron's too stubborn for his own good sometimes." Harry sighed tiredly

"That coming from you, Ron must be hopping mad then." Hermione stated. "Maybe we can talk this out tomorrow during the free period after breakfast, he's always in a good mood after eating, letting him sleep off some steam is also good." Hermione walked into the common room, after saying the password, with Harry following behind.

"Somehow I don't think that's an option, considering Ron is standing in the middle of the common room right now."

Just as Harry stated, Ron was standing in the middle of the common room, still looking a little crossed but a lot better when they're in the library. His body language giving the message that he demands an explanation now, or neither the both of them are getting past to go to their rooms.

"Look Ron, I won't start explaining until you are ready to talk-"

"Well, I'm ready."

"No you're not, you need to let go of the grudge you have now, if any thing I say is going get through to you." Hermione states, staying rooted to the ground, trying to get her boyfriend to listen and understand.

After a moment of silence, Ron releases the tension in his muscle and relaxed, years of observation made it possible for Harry to see the little change Ron had just done, walking towards the fireplace. The trio sat down at their usual spot where they hang out in the common room.

Taking a deep breath, "Alright Hermione, go ahead. And I'm sorry for acting like that in the library." Ron apologized to Hermione with such earnest that the other two froze in shock. "I'll have you know that I've grown after the war also! I can be mature and understanding too you know." Ron would have pouted if he didn't want to hear Hermione's explanation and the two of them belittling him.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, "You're right Ron, apology accepted. I guess it's time for me to explain then." The other two focused their attention on the bushy-haired witch.

"Malfoy and I are not really friends, not considered that yet anyway." She started, "We did study together for a few time- let me finish before any of you start asking." Seeing the redhead was going to opening his mouth. "I started seeing him coming to the library on Tuesday, just coming in, reading on what material I'm not sure, and sat there until the library closes. I guess we sort of form a mutual agreement on ignoring and acknowledging each other at the same time. Until Thursday when I was stuck at a problem with my extra Potions assignment, about an ingredient and it's many effects on a specific potion; don't look at me like that, there ARE some things I don't know." She argued, the other two looking at her with disbelief and a little shock.

"I was staring at it for hours and I can't seem to find the book with the required text but the Professor also promised that it's nothing hard so it really got me stumped." Hermione paused for awhile, "That's when Malfoy was leaving, he seems to have noticed my dilemma, because as he was walking by he just answered my question out of nowhere and left the library."

"I'm not surprised, I guessed that Malfoy could really be good at Potions and not because Snape favoured him that he's giving him points. But he definitely is deducting our point because he dislikes us." Ron stated with Harry nodded in agreement. They have seen the way Malfoy worked on his potions before, pouring all his effort and attention on his cauldron with a passion, like a professional, as if his surrounding never mattered. Unlike the git they knew from when they are out in public in their younger years, he seems more natural when he's brewing a potion for some reason, Harry thought.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he definitely better at potions than me,"

"And we know how much you hated being beat at something like that, you even accused Harry of cheating when he got better grade than you using Snape's book." Ron chuckled, interrupting Hermione who is glaring a little at him. Harry motioned Hermione to continue after Ron stop chuckling.

"As I was saying," she drawled, "You could say that that was when Malfoy and I actually started studying together. I kind of asked him about the potion on Friday and he'd actually agreed to help, you don't know how shock I was. I mean, if it was in the past he would have insulted me with every possible crude insults about my bloodline and left laughing. But now, he was even going into detail about everything I asked, if he didn't look and is my age and the fact that he's Malfoy, I would have believe that he work as a Potions Master." Hermione said in disbelief, looking a little happy about having someone at her level of intelligent to actually talk with.

"Hermione, stick to the subject. Malfoy's good at Potions, we get it, just continue with the bloody explanation." Ron said irritated.

Harry smiled lightly, 'Someone's jealous.' He thought.

"There you have it, if you want the summarized version, we were using the library since Tuesday, started helping each other with homework by Friday and now I'm explaining this to you on Sunday night. I suggest sleeping since we still have class tomorrow, any questions?" she finished staring at her boyfriend and best friend.

"Just one, do we have to be all friendly with him now?" Ron seems to ask with difficulty.

"Like I said Ron, we're still not considered friends. I'm not even sure Malfoy considered us that, but I things for sure. He's changed." Hermione stated. "He's not the Malfoy we knew when we're kids, he seems more…"

"Human." Harry finished for her before she could complete the sentence unintentionally before he could stop himself.

They turn to stare at the green eyed brunette they came to know since first year for a moment, and nodded in silence. "I'm not asking that we suddenly became friends but at least maybe we could have a civil conversation with the Slytherins?" That came out more of a question rather than a sentence when she says it since she wasn't sure how the other two would react to her suggestion. "It seems that not only Malfoy changed, all the Slytherins did. We should give them a chance, you never know, maybe they never asked to be Death Eaters. Please, Harry, Ron, at least promise me that you'd try to make some effort to get along with them. If this goes on, it will be the same as before, only Purebloods being the ones shunned this time."

"Alright Hermione, you have my promise. But I can't guaranty results." Harry replied sternly, he definitely doesn't want another discrimination caused war in the near future, the current Ministry is already full of that problem and he has no idea how to start. He guessed that its one good thing that his saviour status has a great amount influence since they definitely won't be influenced by the opinion of a-soon to be adult- teenager.

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes Hermione." Ron said shaking his head, "Even though I don't like the snakes, I definitely wouldn't want another war to erupt, and I'll at least try to not say anything bad to him for you. But if he's still a git then I have the right to pay him back." He declared.

"Thanks you two, now go to sleep, it's 11pm already. Don't blame me when you two can't wake tomorrow." She replied with a smile, standing up, kissing Ron on the cheeks as she walk past, and climbing the stair to her room to retire for the night.

A moment of silence passed between the two Gryffindor, "So Harry, you're really going to do it?"

"If I want another war to start," Harry drawled, "Hermione is right."

"She's always right, mate."

Harry laughed, "True, I'll try to talk to Malfoy tomorrow then."

"Good luck dealing with that; I still need to think it over before doing anything. I still can't guaranty that I won't suddenly start insulting the Slytherins out of habit."

"You know Ron; you've really changed since the war, you're much more understanding."

"Oh, so now I see. I'm the immature one in the group is it? Well too bad, because this person is all grown up now." Ron laughed standing up from his seat.

Harry laughed with his best friend as walking up the stairs, "Where's the fun going then, Mr. grown up?"

"Who ever said about not having fun? Look at Fred and George, their older than me yet they're acting more childish than I am."

**AN: So, what do you think? Any suggestions on how the Golden Trio to start on their plan for the Slytherins are most welcomed. About the romance part I'm still not sure so I'll be sure to give you a warning on that chapter and change the summary of the story if it ever happens. Review and give me your opinion on this chapter please.**


End file.
